


All Over Again

by Bandshe



Series: Uncharted Fics [55]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 11:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8054707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: Rafe feels the need to share his true feelings for reader.





	All Over Again

You’re awakened by a series of small kisses on your face and then neck. You open your eyes to see your very much naked boyfriend hovering over you.

“Good morning.” He smiles down at you before peppering your face with more kisses.

“That it is.” you hood your eyes as he moves down to your lips. You can feel his hand move down to your waist and then slides between your legs. He swallows your little moans as he rubs your clit. You grab onto his hips, hoping to guide him into your sex.

“No, no. I want to work you up first.” He gives you that devilish smile of his.

You know he’s going to take his time, that he will make you scream out his name, and if, if, you’re lucky he’ll give you what you crave. He rubs you some more before you start bucking into his hand. He scowls at you and you cease your movements. He dips his fingers into your sex and begins to pump them in and out until you’re about ready to shout his name loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

He watches as you twist your fingers into the sheets and beg him for your release, but he denies it. Instead he removes his fingers from within you and begins to suck on them, making sounds of contentment. You roll your hips hoping to entice him, but he ignores your not so subtle hint. He leans over and begins to kiss you. He part your lips with his tongue and kisses you deeply, you taste yourself on him and it drives you mad. You’re enjoying it and your hands, once again, travel to his hips. You hear his noises of disapproval and you stop.

“C’mon, babe. Please,” you plead.

“No.” Is all he says as he begins to kiss his way down your body and then between your legs. His soft lips brush up against your thighs before he runs his tongue languidly over them. You moan some more and he teases you even more than that. You know begging him is useless at this point, but you still want to.

He kisses his way up your thighs until he reaches the warmth of your sex. You hear him moan just before he runs his tongue over your slit; your whole body shudders at the sensation. He starts to suck on your clit as he inserts a few fingers inside. He hits your spot almost immediately and he starts getting more aggressive as you push down on his hand.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” you cry out.

You hear him chuckle from between your legs and your frown. “Dammit, Rafe, this isn’t funny.”

“It is to me.” His hot breath ghosts over your wetness.

He gets back up, smiling at your cries of protest. He leans to the side and opens the drawer. You try to look over but you can’t get a good view of what he’s doing. Finally you see him, the bastard is really trying to work you up. He puts on his glasses, the one thing he was ashamed of wearing around you, is now the one thing he loves to use to get you off. You feel your whole body burn as he looks at you and smiles wickedly.

You can feel him rub the head of his cock along your slit and over your clitoris. You bite your lip hard as he continues his little torture. You look up at him, dear God he looks sexy in those glasses. He pushes into you a little bit at a time, smirking as you cry for more. Your nails bite into his back, then and only then, does he thrust deep into you.

Your arch your back and cry out a slew of obscenities. He looks down on you through his glasses and you moan out louder. You run your fingers through his disheveled hair and buck your hips into his. You can see he’s getting close because he loses his rhythm.

“I’m coming,” you moan.

“Me too.”

Your nails are on his muscled arms, leaving the marks of your pleasure behind. The both of you reach that rare moment during sex when both of you come at the same time. He screams out your name as you do his. With a few more thrusts he goes soft and rolls to your side. You struggle to catch your breaths.

You can feel the mattress shift as he moves closer. You two share a lazy kiss and he smiles.

“What?”

“Everytime I see you, I fall in love with you all over again. You’ve made me a happy man, more than happy.”

Your whole body reddens. “Rafe, I-I don’t know what to say. I mean, there is nothing I can say that will even add up to that.”

“Just say ‘I love you’.”

“Rafe Adler, not only do I love you, but I’m madly in love with you.”


End file.
